The Wrong Time
by silver-doe287
Summary: My speculation about some very huge series 4 spoilers. WARNING: if you don't like the entire season to be ruined, please don't read. You Have Been Warned…


**My speculation about some very huge series 4 spoilers. WARNING: if you don't like the entire season to be ruined, please don't read.**

**You**

**Have**

**Been**

**Warned…**

**Before you read, the reason I consider it huge spoilers is because this is exactly what happens – Arthur finds out/Merlin reveals his magic, and Arthur, now king, banishes him from Camelot. This is my take on Merlin's reaction to that. ^_^**

**The Wrong Time**

Merlin was almost ashamed of himself. He furiously wiped his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was crying from whoever should happen to stumble across him in his blind determination to get back to his guardian's chambers. He stumbled along the halls, feeling as if everybody was looking at him and at any moment would grab his arm and haul him back to where he was running from.

In a moment of sheer terror he saw two guards turn the corner in front of him and instantly Merlin dashed down a side corridor, hiding behind a door until said guards had passed his position. Then he hurried as fast as he could back to his room, trying to block out the rush of memories that threatened to engulf him and swallow him whole.

"_You lied to me!"_

"_I trusted you, and you thought you could pretend to be my best friend this whole time?"_

"_As King of Camelot, I hereby banish you from the kingdom on punishment of death."_

It still seemed like a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream, because he had never meant for it to happen like this. He had never meant for anybody – for _Arthur_ – to find out like this. He reached his chambers and took out the all-too-familiar pack that he had taken with him on countless journeys, with and without his friend. Then he knelt next to his bed, removing the loose floorboard that concealed his entire hidden life from the eyes of others, and began to pack up his magical items.

Next came the clothes, not too much for him to worry about since he only had what he was wearing on his back and one other set of clothes. Then he found a spare piece of twine in his cupboard and wrapped up his blanket. Finally, picking up the old staff he had once won while saving Arthur's life, he stood facing his room and stared at it one last time.

It was bare, empty – but yet it was so full of memory. Merlin could almost hear the echoes reverberating from the walls, telling the story of his last few years. This room held the secrets that had changed him from the boy arriving at Camelot to the man that would be leaving it today. He had so many good times in Camelot, and this room was at the epicenter of it all.

He slammed the door to his room shut behind him.

Food was next on his list – grabbing a spare roll that Gaius miraculously had laid out earlier, Merlin wrapped it up along with the spare water flask that he always had ready in case Arthur sprang a hunting trip on him. Sticking these in his pack next, Merlin stopped for a moment to think.

He would need to leave Camelot without being seen. Taking a deep, painful breath that still burned of the tears he hoped wouldn't expose his true feelings once more, Merlin carefully untied his scarf and dropped it into his pack. This was followed by his signature brown jacket. It was warm enough outside for him to go without it – for now, at least.

He set the pack against his back, adjusting the strings some. Then he picked up the magical staff he had taken from the Sidhe.

Merlin had thought that Arthur would understand. He thought that his friend would be happy to hear how many times the manservant had saved his life, and how many times Merlin had actually helped when Arthur had declared him a fool. Merlin was ready to live a life where Arthur knew – and reacted positively.

There came those traitor tears again, and he didn't bother wiping them away anymore as he stared at his home, wishing that he could take back everything that had just happened: he wished he had never saved Arthur today, or tried to talk to the prince about it. He wished everything would go back to the way it was. Then Merlin would be able to stay in Camelot, where he belonged.

There was only one path for him out of here, Merlin knew. He couldn't put off his destiny any longer. If Arthur wasn't going to let him near Camelot, then it was time that Emrys made an appearance. Merlin ran a fist across his eyes, turning around and away from his home in Camelot.

He would continue to save Arthur, no matter what the personal cost would be. Merlin let a smile peak through his tears. There was only one thing left to say.

"Prat."

**Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me your comments about this!**


End file.
